it comes back
by g2loveyou
Summary: ziva leaves tony belives she never come back 17 years or so later they meet  abby and she dates josh whats in store is ziva comeing back. whos still at the agency still whos together   parings tony/ziva abby/josh abby/tim whats in store  read and review
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story so idk on how good it will be**

**Okay so charcters are all of the team and little abby, josh.**

**Ziva is not working at ncis, gibbs the director,and well ill explain more in the story so here it gose sorry for any misspelling a child of the texting age and I have dyslexia so sorrry . I don't own ncis evan if I wish I did **

_Thoughts are iltalicsed_

Little abby : O my god I am so sorry sir, I didn't mean to run in to you.

Gibbs: ahhhhh just go kid

Josh: hey I am josh need a little help there

Little abby : um sure

_Omg he is so HOT _

Josh : heres a tip no one spills gibbs coffe . I am surprised he let you go like that.

Little abby: I am to ,I am abby , nice to meet you

Josh: hmmm that's my moms name, I noticed that you have an accent were are you from?

Little abby : oh I am from isreal here on vacation .

Josh : my mom has an office not to far from her you want to come and maby change? I can give you a shirt.

Little abby: um sure let me just text my mom

_Mom meet some friend going out with him . I have my knife and gun if any thing happens and no one knows who I am._

NICSNCISNCISNCIS

At ncis

Josh : hey mom this is abby ,don't crush her

Abs : verry nice to meet you

Little abby : verry nice to meet you miss

Abs: Abigail McGee but call me abby

Little abby : verry nice to meet you Abigail david

Abs: as in mossad

Little abby: as in what?

Abs: can I have a dna smaply then you can change and josh can take you to meet the outhers

Little abby: um sure

_Oh shit I am scrued _

_**CHAPTER 1COMPLET 2 AND 3 COMEING UP SOOOOOOOOOOOOON**_

_**HINT:Abby changes and dna sample COMES BACK next chpter anyone **_


	2. Chapter 2

DON'T OWN NCIS

I HATE WIRTERS OF NCIS RIGHT NOW CUASE THEY ARE SCREWING UP TIVA

Abs: Tony get down here nowwwwwwwwww

Tony: okay abs and calm down plzzzz

Josh: Tony

Tony: hey josh who is this, a new girl friend ?

Josh: noooo Tony this is Abby

Little Abby: hello Tony

Tony : hello, um g2g before abs kills me guys and u look very fimilar

LABBY LABBY LABBY

Abs: Tony (bone crushing hug)sit now

Tony: whats going on abby

Abs: have you met Abby the one with josh

Tony: yeah I have she looks very fimilar why

Abs: okay I took her dna Tony and her mother is well classified but her father tony is

Tony: who abby (tony cuts in )

Abs: tony it is you

Tony : call josh now get them down here

Josh: how long you in town for

Little abs: um well hopefully forever I don't like isreal so yeah

Josh: well let me give you a litlle backround info on everyone here ill go back way before I was born

**so that person you ran into is director Leroy jethro gibbs . he used to be the leader of the team. He lives by a set of rules and now dose the team who worked under him.**

**The team was made up of him and 3 outhers on the field and an me his assistant and forensic specialist. There names are tony dinozzo, timothy mcgee,and ziva david, for the longet time they worked fine together then it all fell apart. **

**One day ziva just left with no reason. They surched for a year and sometime I still think they do. Tony was in love with ziva . form there on it went down hill tony went into drinking almost killed him slef over it . they idnt go in to details but as far as I know something went down with director vance. I don't know what exactly. But alls I do know wasthat gibbs took his spot and everyone got promotied. My mother abby had been in love with tim for a long time. When this all happened they came clean with there feelings. And we all no from there how I was born . **

Little Abby: ur phones ringing you goingto get that

Josh: yeah one minute

Abby: hey get down here now and bring ur friend to

TNT KABOOOM

Abby: josh the team is comeing over for dinner tonight we have to talk its verry important

Josh; can abby come over to

Little abbs : um let me call and see

Josh: okay

Little abbys: mom can I go to joshes house for diner

Ziva: let me spek to his mom

Little abby: um mom u don't want to trust me only the past will show

Ziva: I have no clue what that means put her on the phone

_**Chpt 2 done dose any one eles have mixed emotions about the season finaly like I did**_


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY STOP THE READING IT!

I KNOW THERE ARE TIMES THAT I USE TEXTING LANGUE BUT SOME TIMES YOU DON'T REALIZE IT

OKAY I GIVE HAFE THE CREDIT TO A FRIEND THAT HELP ME CHOSE HOW TO PLAY THIS CAPHTER OUT

I DON'T OWN NCIS SO I WILL JUST USE THE CHARCTERS AND PUT THEM BACK AFTER

Abs: hello

Ziva: Abby

Abs: Tony leave now

Ziva: hello I would like to know how my daughter knows you

Abs: Tony was here I had to send him away so would you like to also come to dinner

Ziva: well that's a little rushed but who's supposed to be there because technically I am not alive

Abs: just me josh and my husband and hopefully your daughter and you

Ziva: Abby I will come as long as it is just you guys, were do you live now

Abs: yes okay I live at 1987 duke street NOT REAL

Ziva when should I be there

Abs: um well 6

Ziva: okay tell Abby I'll see her at six and to stay out of trouble

Abs: okay I will and Ziva please come we need to talk , catch up you know

Ziva: I will Abby bye

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

Abs: josh go get Tim and Abby were going home

Josh: yes mom, um mom can I talk to for a minute

Abs: I am always here to listen you know that

Josh: yeah I do , okay um well I realy am starting to like abby mom and I don't know if we should just be friends or more

Abs: for now I suggest just friends but the day might come that you relize it better if you are more

Josh: thanks mom and I'll go get them

AT THE HOUSE

Josh: mom were going to my room

Abs: Joshua leave that door open

Josh : yes mom

30 minutes later

abs: josh Abby come on are guest are here

josh and little abs: okay

**the first to arrive was DiNozzo then ducky and palmer then Gibbs. Everyone sat when the door bell rang. **

Abs: I'll get that, Ziva you came go to the dining room

Ziva: okay

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMHAH YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A BOOM RIGHT NOT

Tony: oh my

Tony runs out the door 

Ziva: what's with him

Abs: well generally when someone important to you leaves people act like that

Ziva: don't start Abby you said that it would only be you and your husband and son with me and my daughter not the old team

Abs: I know what I said but I suggest you go find him and ask him what happened when you left

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh what's going to happen next any predictions thing are stating to get hot in here okay review or I wont post more chapters tomorrow**


	4. the talk

IF I GET MORE THEN 13 REVIEWS I WILL POST LATER ON TONIGHT

OFF FORM SCHOOL TODAY SO I HAVE A CHANCE TO WRITE ALL I WANT SADLY I DON'T OWN NCIS SO I WILL JUST USE THE CHARCTERS AND PUT THEM BACK AFTER SO HERE IT IS

IF ITALIC IT IS THOUGHTS

ZIVA:_ what in the hell is going on here , Abby married to McGee with a son I saw his ring on his finger, wow have I missed a lot and what is going on with Tony , were is he _

_If I was Tony were would I go the park?_

Ziva: what you thinking about

Tony: nothing

Ziva: I am sorry I walked out on you

Tony: Ziva sit I , never mind

Ziva: what happened when I was gone Abby said it tore you up

Tony: Ziva when you left it messed with me for I while I just drank then I started not eating I realized my life was nothing with out you , I almost killed my self, Gibbs threatened to send me to a mental institution but I promised I would change, I end up staying at his house 90% of the time .him Abby and McGee helped me get back up on my feet.

Ziva: I am so sorry Tony I didn't mean for this to happen

Tony: Ziva here every year after you left I still bought you something for your birthday so here

Ziva: I cant

Tony: no take it I don't fell like fighting, Abby's mine isn't she

Ziva: yes tony she is how about we go back to the party

Tony: fine but we are going to talk

AT THE HOUSE

Abs: so what has your mom said about us

Little abs: well she said Abby is the happiest Goth I would ever meet ,very hyper and loves caf pow and is like a sister ,McGee is the computer geek and like a brother, palmer is the autopsy gremlin and the wired cousin that always surprise people, Gibbs is the father figure , that he is soft when it comes to kids and very protective over the team, dr. Donald mallard or ducky who love to tell stories and is very wise, and what she said about Tony I am not aloud to repeat.

Josh: dad may me and Abby be excused so we can go on the computer

McGee: yes you may

Josh: Abby this way

Abs: Ziva Tony your back

Ziva: can breath Abby

After 2 hours of talking and stuff plamer and ducky left then gibbs did .

Ziva: I am going to go get Abby so we can leve

McGee: I think that's going to be a problem there a sleep

Ziva: great she is not a person that likes to wake up

Abs: you go she can just sleep over , and I'll bring them in to work and you can get her there

Ziva: okay

Tony: I better get going to ,wares my keys

Abs: didn't Gibbs give palmer his car and take yours

Tony: I guess I am walking

Ziva: hurry up and I'll take you home

ON THE WAY HOME

Tony: ziva do you just want to stay the night at my house it is late

Ziva: sure

Tony: here we are come on

Ziva: Tony you bought my old place

**Chpt 3 up need more reviews and thanks for the comments already **


	5. Chapter 5

THANKS FOR THE AWSOME REVIEWS TIGERLILLY I REALY APRCIATE SOME ONE IS READING

DON'T OWN NCIS SADLY AND YOU NOW THE REST SO….

Ziva: Tony you bought my old place

Tony: yeah I did lets go in

Inside

Tony: you can go sit down , do you want a beer

Ziva: sure

Tony: so lets talk

Ziva: about what

Tony: well lets start with changes , what has change sense you left

Ziva: well were you live now

Tony::I gess I couldn't move on , but what about abby

Ziva: what about her

Tony: come on fill me in

Ziva: WHAT TONY YOU'RE THE FATHER THERE YOU HAPPY!

Tony: is she the reason you left or why

Ziva: Tony yes she was I found out I was pregnant and I knew it was you, and you weren't ready to be a father.

Tony: I could have changed I would have

Ziva: I do not want to fight

Tony: Ziva I know you don't want to fight but I need to know if I will ever have a chance to be in her life again and yours( last part whispered)

Ziva: oh Tony, its not up me it is her choice if she want you in her life you can be

Tony: Ziva take my bed I'll sleep on the couch

Ziva: Tony were adults I think we can share a bed

Next morning at the McGee house hold

Little Abby: oh my were am I

Josh: Abby quite

Little Abby: were in bed together in your house I am not going to stop freaking out

Josh: I am sure are parents know , now lay down

Little Abby: josh your enjoying it aren't you

Josh: it is 6 am we better get up

Little abby : okay

Josh: morning mom dad

Abs: morning josh Abby

Little abby: morning

Tim: morning Abby were going to take you and josh to work with us and then abby your mom will pick you up there.

At ncis

Tony: hey abby can we talk

Little abby: yeah sure walk and talk

Tony: abby I am your father I just found out and I want to be apart off your life

Little abby: do you love my mom

Tony: dose she love me

Little abby: lets just say I know you had bought her an necklace for her birthday every year she was gone hopeing one day she would come back

Tony: listen maby I can take the day off and just you me hang out and we talk more

Little abby: still I need to know do you love her

Tony: I think I am and If I am not then I don't know what

Little abby let me talk to gibbs, he will cave in

Gibbs: gibbs

Little abby: hey can tony have the day off and were are you with my mom

Gibb: mtacand yes he can but tell him he is on desk duty tommarow

Little abby : thanks bye

Tony: so

Little abby: yes you can

SO RULE 12 NEXT CHAPTER I THINK GIBBS WILL FINLY CAVE

LOVE REVIEWS NEED MORE TO POST


	6. day off

SO I AM DOING THIS CHAPTER WITH IDEAS FROM TIGERLILLY

SOME THINK I NEED A BETA BUT I DON'T WANT TO USE ONE I WILL TAKE SUGESTIONS AND CONSULT WITH FRIENDS

I DON'T OWN NCIS SO I WILL RETURN CHARCTERS AND STUFF AFTER I AM DONE

On the phone

Little Abby : mom I am going to hang out with Tony today is that okay

Ziva: it is up to you , I trust you enough not to do any thing illegal , but make sure you have your knifes and gun.

Little Abby: okay mom and he still loves you

Ziva: I love you Abby bye

Little Abby: love you to, oh and don't think I don't I know you love him back , bye mom .

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony: you ready

Little abby: yeah can we go to the park for a while

Tony: okay get in the car I know a graet one to go to

Little abby: so were is this park

Tony: its about 30 minutes away I started going to it after your mom left , it was an get away

Tony: were here

Little Abby: it is so beautiful wait don't turn the car off I love this song

All rights go to the creaters of it 

I just wanna be alone tonight  
>I just wanna take a little breather<br>'Cause lately all we do is fight  
>And every time it cuts me deeper<p>

'Cause something's changed  
>You've been acting so strange<br>And it's taking its toll on me  
>It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave<p>

Without you, I live it up a little more every day  
>Without you, I'm seeing myself so differently<br>I didn't wanna believe it then but it all worked out in the end  
>When I watched you walk away, well, I never thought I'd say<br>I'm fine without you

Called you up 'cause it's been long enough  
>And you said that you were so much better<br>We have done a lot of growing up  
>We were never meant to be together<p>

'Cause something changed  
>You were acting so strange<br>And it's taken its toll on me  
>It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave<p>

Without you, I live it up a little more every day  
>Without you, I'm seeing myself so differently<br>I didn't wanna believe it then but it all worked out in the end  
>When I watched you walk away, well, I never thought I'd say<br>I'm fine without you

'Cause something changed  
>You were acting so strange<br>And it's taken its toll on me  
>It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave<br>Whoa! Yeah!

Without you, I live it up a little more every day  
>Without you, I'm seeing myself so differently<br>I didn't wanna believe it then but it all worked out in the end  
>When I watched you walk away, well, I never thought I'd say<br>I'm fine without you

Without you!  
>Without you!<br>Without you!

I just wanna be alone tonight  
>I just wanna take a little breather<p>

Tony: I realy did try to find ziva

Little abby: I know come on lets go

Tony: just between me and you what was she like when you were grown up

Little Abby: when I was little she tried to hide the feelings of you guys , a couple years ago I asked about you and she started to cry, She told me every thing Evan about Eli . that was a conversation you would like to see. I blew up on him after that Ziva was dropped if you may say from mossad and I was to . we lived with him . he became more of a father figure to Ziva and a grandpa to me . when I found out that she was taking a vacation to come back to America . Eli sent me to watch her.

Tony: wow I never thought

Little Abby: you cant go back only forward Tony, can I ask you something

Tony: shoot

Little Abby: why would I shoot you

Tony: never mind forget what I said so what is it

Little Abby: um josh how old is he exactly

Tony: 15 , you like him don't you

Little abby: yeah I do but I am 17 almost 18

Tony: he is a lot more mature then a normal 15 year old and he is 16 next week

Little abby: but still

Tony: you want ice cream

Little abby: sure

Tony: here you go my lady

Little abby: thanks so is there any questions you have

Tony: yeah do you like living in isreal

Little abby: no I don't I absolutely hate it , I always have a target on my back and I don't feel like I have a family over there. I have only been over her for 2 days and I feel welcome.

Tony: do you think you and Ziva will stay in America .

Little Abby: I hope so I really love it here but with school I would have to go back I have already finished over there because of advance placement school and I don't feel like going back .

Tony: well by the time everything gets done you wouldn't have to go to school because of your age

Little Abby: Tony if you and my mom were to get back together would you stop all the pain she has inside

Tony: what do you mean by pain

Little Abby: never mind I don't know how to put it

Tony: no tell me

Little Abby: I shouldn't have to she is hurting inside and I can see , she regrets all she left

Tony: I get it and she would never ever regret any thing else

Little Abby: you truly do love her

Tony: come on lets go

Little abby: I am singing tonight at a bar will you come

Tony: I wouldn't miss a thing of it

OKAY I PERSONLY THINK IT IS MY BEST SO FAR BUT I REALY DON'T KNOW SO REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

NOTHING TO REALY SAY OUTHER THEN I DON'T OWN NCIS AND THANKS TIGERLILLY FOR HELPING WITH PICKING THE SONG

OH YEAH GO LOOK UP FIRE IN YOUR EYES BY TAYLORB AND PUALEY PERRETTE

Ziva: who are you texting abby

Little abby: um josh

Ziva: okay , what time do you sing to night

Little abby: 7 um I invited josh abby and mcgee

Ziva: okay then I will get 2 tables

Littleabby no get 1 table of 2 and 1 of 3

Ziva: okay but what are you up to child

Little abby: why is it I am always up to something

Ziva: I don't know because why am I getting 2 tables

Little abby: because I said so now go because its 2 and I have to be there at five to do sound check and things andi am not even dressed or have my make up done

Later on that night

Ziva: hey guys

Josh um I was told by your daughter that I was to sit at the table with my parents and some one special is meeting you

Ziva: I am going to kill her

_I know it now she invited tony she is wishing death _

Little abby: hey guys

Ziva: you have a deth wish kid

Little abby: TONY! You came (hug)

Tony: told you I wouldn't miss it, ziva

Little Abby: well there's about 20 minutes before I go on but I have to head back feel free to talk ( directed at Tony and Ziva)

Tony: so Ziva I know I am ah horrible singer so she must get that from you

Ziva: sure

Tony: so we were talking yesterday and she said you cant go back only forward what dose she mean

Ziva: um probly that its not to late but really how am I supposed to know

Tony: hey I really want you to stay, not to go back to Israel

Ziva: tony

Tony: just listen plase, can we make this work us go back to what it was before

Ziva: I am not sure I know it is to late to apologize

Little Abby: okay quite every one, my names Abby before I start I just want to say some things , its to late to apologize some times but in cases you still need to I know these two people one left the other one with no explanation years later she comes back and she has a daughter he realizes that the daughter is his and he has done all right to try to be apart of his daughters life but he is still hurting . the truth is he still love her mother . he doesn't realize that she still loves him these next 3 song all have a little bit if what they are feeling and guys you're here tonight and when it come to the people you love it is never to late .

All rights belong to the writers 

I'm holding on your rope  
>Got me ten feet off the ground<br>And I'm hearing what you say  
>But I just can't make a sound<p>

You tell me that you need me  
>Then you go and cut me down, but wait<br>You tell me that you're sorry  
>Didn't think I'd turn around and say<p>

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<p>

I'd take another chance, take a fall  
>Take a shot for you<br>And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
>But that's nothing new, yeah yeah <p>

_that's nothing new to tony_

I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
>And you say sorry like the angel<br>Heaven let me think was you  
>But I'm afraid<br>_ ziva she is so afraid_

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoa<p>

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<p>

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
>I said it's too late to apologize, yeah<p>

I'm holding on your rope  
>Got me ten feet off the ground<p>

Little Abby: that last thing some one wants to admit to there child that they miss there Childs father no matter how old there child is

always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side<p>

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now?<p>

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<p>

When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through<br>The day and make it ok  
>I miss you<p>

I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do reminds me of you<br>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
>And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do<p>

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now?<p>

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>And when you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<p>

And when you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through<br>The day and make it ok  
>I miss you<p>

We were made for each other  
>Out here forever<br>I know we were, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
>Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul<br>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>And when you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<p>

And when you're gone  
>All the words I need to hear will always get me through<br>The day and make it ok  
>I miss you<p>

little Abby: I am not from America but I never want to leve I love it here and I love the people her ( looks at josh and he smiles)

Uh huh  
>Life's like this<br>Uh huh, uh huh  
>That's the way it is<br>'Cause life's like this  
>Uh huh, uh huh<br>That's the way it is

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
>Lay back, it's all been done before<br>And if, you could only let it be  
>You will see<p>

I like, you the way you are  
>When we're drivin' in your car<br>And you're, talkin' to me one on one  
>But you become<p>

Somebody else  
>'Round everyone else<br>Your watchin' your back  
>Like you can't relax<br>You tryin' to be cool  
>You look like a fool to me<br>Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else<br>Gets me frustrated  
>Life's like this you<br>You fall and you crawl and you break  
>And you take what you get, and you turn it into<br>Honestly, you promised me  
>I'm never gonna find you fake it<br>No no no

You come over unannounced  
>Dressed up, like you're somethin' else<br>Where you are ain't where it's at you see  
>You're makin' me<p>

Laugh out, when you strike a pose  
>Take off, all your preppy clothes<br>You know, you're not foolin' anyone  
>When you become<p>

Somebody else  
>'Round everyone else<br>Your watchin' your back  
>Like you can't relax<br>You tryin' to be cool  
>You look like a fool to me<br>Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else<br>Gets me frustrated  
>Life's like this you<br>You fall and you crawl and you break  
>And you take what you get, and you turn it into<br>Honestly, you promised me  
>I'm never gonna find you fake it<br>No no no  
>(No no no)<br>No no  
>(No no no)<br>No no  
>(No no no)<br>No no

Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for?  
>Lay back, it's all been done before<br>And if you could only let it be  
>You will see<p>

Somebody else  
>'Round everyone else<br>Your watchin' your back  
>Like you can't relax<br>You tryin' to be cool  
>You look like a fool to me<br>Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else<br>Gets me frustrated  
>Life's like this, you<br>You fall and you crawl and you break  
>And you take what you get, and you turn it into<br>Honestly, you promised me  
>I'm never gonna find you fake it<br>No no

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>(Yea yea)<br>I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
>Gets me frustrated<br>Life's like this you  
>You fall and you crawl and you break<br>And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
>Honestly, you promised me<br>I'm never gonna find you fake it  
>No no no<p>

Little Abby: thank you and good night

Every one waits out side

Josh : hey Ziva can I take Abby to get ice cream

Ziva: I don't see why not

Little abby: hey guys so what did you think

Tim and abs : you were great

Tony: abby that was awesome

Ziva: you were awesome oh and josh back by midnight any latter call and Abby were going to have a long talk tomorrow

Little abby: what about midnight

Josh: were going to get Ice cream just me and you

Little Abby: okay one minute

(Abby whispers to Tony ) I know the songs hit a point the one song I love I know she will like a lot

little abby: take care guys , now josh what was this about ice cream

josh: I know this place it has realy good Ice cream and not many people know about it

little abby : okay

walking down the street there hands almost touching josh stopped

josh: hey abby can I ask you something

little abby: yeah

josh : will you go out with me

abby grabed his hand andkissed his cheek

josh: I didn't want to miss my chance

little abby: josh it was yes I will

josh: I know but I wanted to here you say it

little abby: how do you think are parents will take it

josh: I don't care as long as your happy I am happy , where here

the place was small had a acracd and look like a teen hang out

little abby: do you spend a lot of time here

josh: well I am verry smart and already graduated high school so yeah you could say that I do it is really the only other place I go to

little abby: one minute I got to call tony see if he is with my mom

josh: after what you said and there look I would be surprised if they Evan answered the call

little Abby: josh I don't want that picture in my head

the call

Tony: DiNozzo

little Abby :are you with my mom cause if it is a bimbo

(that made josh crack up laughing0

Ziva: give me the phone he is busy what do you want

little Abby: I was just checking in can I sleep over joshes

Ziva: sure

call ended

little Abby: was it alright I stayed with you because I didn't want to go home and interrupt them

josh : yeah come on lets go walk around

little abby: okay

( they walked out holding hands walking very close together )

OKAY REVIEW I PERSONLY LOVED THE ENDING THEY GO TO JOSH ABBY STAYS OVER THE NXT MORRING THERE PARENTS FOUND OUT THEY HAD BECAME AN ITEM THAT NIGHT WHATS IN STORE THEN TIVA WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED THAT NIGHT WHAT THEY TALK ABOUT


	8. Chapter 8

DON'T OWN NCIS

Josh: mom dad home can abby stay the night (walks in the kitchen)

Tim: I don't see why not

Little abby: thanks I denfietly didn't want to go back home

Abs: why: not

Little abby: well um I called tony to check in and lets just say tony answerd and it didn't sound normal then I asked if he was with a bombo and um josh started to laugh what didn't help and them my mom took the phon and said they were busy and we can just draw conclusions from that .

Abs: you can stay here when ever your like family okay especially to give them privacy sense it has been a long time

Josh: lets go watch a movie

Little abby: okay

Josh: what movie

Little abby: deep six I love the book version

Tim hears this and smiles

About hafe way through the movie abby ends up falling alsleep on josh

At tonys aparment

Ziva: tony I wish I would have stayed I didn't mean to hurt you , I never relized what this would do to you , I just figured you would move on .

Tony: I couldn't I sreched for you for a year and I never could find you I had sreached I still did then you showed up and I felt … I missed you and seeing you gave me hope

Ziva: tony I am sorry (stars crying )

Tony: come here (invelpose her in a hug ) come on we can share a bed were adults

Ziva looks at he and only sees sencerness he dosnt want to get her in bed to take advantage so she gose

Mcgee house hold

Josh: aby wake up

Little abs: wat time is it

Josh: one lets go to bed

He carried her to his room set her down on his bed and laid next to her

Next morning

Little Abby: josh wake up

Josh: ugh morning ( kisses her)

In the kitchen

Josh coughs a little

Josh: I prefer not to see my parents making out in the kitchen especially before breakfast

Tim: are house

Josh: yeah but my girlfriends over

Abs: your what

Josh: did I say that out loud

Little abby: I better go it is 10

Josh: ill walk you out

Little abby: by josh

Josh: bye ( kisses her lightly on her lips )

At the hotel

Little abby: mom where are you your not at the hotel

Ziva: on my way here open the door

Little abby: tony what you doing here

Tony: I was with ziva

Little abby: ohhhhh

Tony: not like that kid now go get changed

Little abby: (taking the hint )okay

Tony: by ziva

Ziva: bye tony

(awkward hug )

little abby: so whats up with you and tony

ziva: sit next time you pull a stunt like that missy youll be grounded

little abby: what went on I thought a little push was needed

ziva: that was more then a little push what you said

little Abby : did you guys talk about it

Ziva: yes we did and it is none of your business , what's going on with you and josh Abby called and freaked out on me saying sorry

little Abby: um well when we went for ice cream he asked me out then I slept over his house and um we watched a movie at midnight we went to bed together in his bed

Ziva: please tell me nothing happened

little Abby; no nothing happened promise

Ziva: I guess I am okay with that , next time don't freak abby out though

little Abby: okay so what's going on between you and Tony

Ziva don't know I well am confused that's all

little Abby: okay and can we stay I feel like I have family here and I don't have to always be looking over my shoulder

Ziva: well I was going to Gibbs to see if I could possibly become an agent and get a citizen ship here I know you have one because of your father

OKAY THERE YOU HAVE IT REVIEWS WELCOMED


	9. Chapter 9

OKAY IDEAS ARE WELCOME AND MY FAVRIOT TEACHER KNOWS A WRITTER OF NCIS AHHHH I THINK IT MIGHT BE HER CUASIN OR SOMETHING BUT STILLL AHHAHA I DON'T OWN NCIS SADLY SO I WILL RETURN THE CHARCTERS AFTER DONE TO BAD I CANT KEEP TRHEM I WISH I COULD BYE THEM FROM DONALD P BELLISARIO

AT GIBBS

Ziva: gibbs

Gibb: ziva (hugs her) it nice to see you again

Ziva: I am not going to beat around the bush so I was wondering If a spot at ncis might open up

Gibbs: Ziva you left with out any explanation and you come back and expect to come back with open arms

Ziva:: I don't know what to expect I know I wouldn't allow me to come back but it is the only way we can stay for sure and Abby really doesn't want to leave and I cant just leave again It took a lot to go back and leave ,my family (Ziva cries, Gibbs hugs her)

Gibb: It wasn't any easier dealing with it but you did leave and quit frankly I cant accept this

Ziva: i am looking for help from the close thing I have to a father and he is being as much as an ass as eli

Gibbs: I was not saying that I wouldn't have you back just that I am resigning and DiNozzo is taking my spot .

Ziva: so he is the one I should be talking to

Gibbs: put in your request to be an agent and ill try to pass it before I go

Ziva: thank you Gibbs

At tonys

Little abby: tony are you evan listening

Tony: what

Little abby::my mom is confused on your relation ship status what whent on

Tony: what do you think when on

Little abby: yopu don't whant to know

Tony: we talked and stuff then we went to bed don't evan go there its no we didn't

Little abby: my mom is goingto try to get back in ncis

Tony: your staying

Little abby: yes and now you are going to tell her you love her

Tony: give me time

Little abby: your not getting any younger

Tony: dose she know where you are

Littleabby: don't change the subject (pulls out her knife)

Tony: okay then I am cant tell her right away but I will ask her out

Little abby: that's all I ask and if you hurt her I hurt you got it ( puts knife away)

SO TONY ASKES ZIVA WHAT WILL SHE SAY GIBBS RETIREING WOW NEVER THOUGHT I SEE THE DAY THAT COME FOR REAL

BANDGEEKS ROCK MORE THEN 20 REVIEWS FOR ME TO WRITE MORE SO PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON


	10. Chapter 10

DON'T OWN NCIS SO HERE YOU GO THE STORY

Gibbs: Tony I am retiring in 2 weeks you will be the new director of ncis and McGee will be the team leader and agent cassie will be senor and ziva will be probie

Tony: that's great well for us for you I am sorry to here your leavening

Gibbs: Abby

Abs: Gibbs you cant leave

Gibbs: cant breathe abs

Abs: Gibbs I am going to miss you

Gibbs: I am not leavening yet

Tim: going to miss you boss

Gibbs: I am going to miss it here

Every one knows Gibbs was saying really he was going to miss the family

In abbys lab

Josh: hey

Little Abby: hay is four horse

(hug)

Josh: I miss you

Little abby: its only been two days

Josh: dinner tonight 7

Little abby: sure guess what I am official staying in America my mom is becoming an agent her again and I am going to stay and live here

Josh: o my gosh that's great

Little abby: I need a coffe you want to come

Josh: sure

2 hours later in the elevator

tony: ziva do you want to get dinner tonight

ziva: are you asking me out

tony: yes I am I want to take you to dinner tonight at 7

ziva: I would love to tony

SO DINNER TONY ZIVA LITTLE ABBY JOSH OHHHHHH SO REVIEW


	11. GETTING READY FOR THE DATE

The hotel room

Ziva: guys I don't need help getting dressed

Little Abby: yes you do right Abby

Abs: yes know try this on

A simple green dress

Ziva: that's the one I wore under cover with Tony

Abs: you have to wear it he thought you looked stunning and trust me I thought I would never her those words

Little Abby: mom you have to wear it even if I have to dress you myself you will wear it

Ziva: fine

Abs: yeah now hair time

Little Abby: I was talking to him and he said he loves your down and curly

Abs: I already pluged the curling iron in

Ziva: do I get a say in this

Little Abby and abs: no

Ziva: that's what I thought

After her hair was done

Little abs: make up time

Ziva: no make up don't need any

Little abby: yes you do now sit

Ending with a little bit of make up she was ready to go

A knock on the door

Little abby: its josh be right out

Ziva: hey josh come in shell be right out

Josh: okay

Dressed in nice faded jeans an green shirt that bring out his hale eyes and his black hair a little shaggy

Ziva: there no cure fu tonight okay I am going to be out so have fun and no funny business

Josh : okay well I'll have her back by midnight and where going mini gulfing and go-carts with dinner

Little abby: josh (hugs him)

Josh: you look beautiful

Abby dressed in skinny jeans and an red v neck shirt

Knock on the door

Ziva: Tony

Tony: here

He gives her a dozen of red roses

Ziva: thank you come in I'll go put these in a vase

Tony: okay , hey Abby

Little Abby: hey , I don't want to see her back till tomorrow

Tony: okay and she looks stunning

Little Abby: you going to tell her

Tony: yeah I am (knowing what there truly talking about , that he loves her)

Ziva: you ready to go

Tony: bye guys , my lady

Josh: we should get going

OKAY FOR SURE THE DATES NEXT CHAPTER


	12. Chapter 12

I DON'T OWN NCIS, SADLY.

Tony: This way, my lady.

They were walking to the restaurant since it was only 1 block away.

Tony: Turn down the next ally, it's on the left.

Ziva: How you know about this place?

Tony: A buddy owns it. He owed me big time, so I called and pulled a few strings. Come on, let's go in.

Ziva: This place is beautiful!

Jim: Tony, is this the beautiful lady you have been telling me about?

Tony: Yes, it is. Ziva, this is Jim.

(Ziva blushes)

Ziva: Hello!

Jim: You're a lucky man, DiNozzo! Pick any table in the house I closed early just for you 2

Tony: Thanks, man!

Ziva: This is amazing, Tony! You didn't have to do all this.

Tony: I wanted to, Ziva.

JOSH AND ABBY

Josh: So, what's first? Mini golfing or go-carts?

Little Abby: Mini golf.

On the car drive over there, Abby couldn't get over how good Josh looked.

Josh: Is something wrong?

Little Abby: No.

Josh: Then, why do you keep staring at me?

Little Abby: Because I find you cute. Now go, the light turned green.

Josh: Okay.

The ticket vendor guy: That'll 20 dollars.

Josh: Here you go.

The ticket vendor guy: Here you got your 2 sticks and 2 balls.

Josh: Okay, thanks.

Josh (whispers to Abby): You look beautiful tonight.

Little Abby: You go first.

Josh gets a hole-in-one.

Abby's turn, and she almost hits him with her stick.

Josh: Hold on, are you trying to kill someone?

Little Abby: No.

Josh comes around behind her and shows her how to swing it. She gets a hole-in-one.

Little Abby: I got a hole in one! Thank you! (She kisses him)

It went on for about an hour, until they finished and went to the go carts. Abby ended up winning, because she drove like her mom.

Back at the restaurant; things were going great.

Tony: Ziva, I love you, and I can't stand to be without you.

Ziva: Tony … (He interrupts her)

Tony: No, don't say it back. Think about it and think if you really want this, and if you do; tell me then, but not tonight. Now, come on, I have a surprise.

Ziva: Okay,

They walk out and a horse drawn carriage shows up.

Steve: Mr. DiNozzo?

Tony: Yes. Take us around the park, and then back to the Roosevelt hotel.

Ziva: Tony this is amazing (She gives him a kiss)

AN HOUR LATER, BACK AT THE HOTEL

Ziva: Tony, I had an amazing time tonight. Thank you!

Tony: You deserved it, Ziva!

He gives her a light kiss that suddenly becomes heavier with more passion.

Tony finally breaks away for air.

Ziva: Would you like to come in?

Tony: Yes…

**Review **

**and I got a beta now thanks tigerlily**


	13. Chapter 13

DON'T OWN NCIS.

SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITEN IN A WHILE.

Little Abby: Night, Josh.

Josh: Good night, Abby.

Little Abby: I had a good time tonight.

Josh: I'm glad.

(Gives her a light kiss)

Abby walks through the door, finding Tony and Ziva making out heavily.

Little Abby: What I the hell is going on here?

Tony: Hey, Abby.

Little Abby: I walk in on you two, and you're all cool about it? Jesus! And I told you I didn't want her back tonight!

Ziva: Tony, I think it's time for you to go.

Little Abby: Oh, don't mind me, Tony, give me your keys, and I'll go to your house.

Tony: How're you going to get there?

Little Abby: Don't worry about it.

Tony: Why do you need my keys?

Little Abby: Seriously, I know how to drive, but how am I supposed to get in if I don't have keys?

Tony: Oh, okay, here you go.

After she left

Tony: Now, where were we?

Ziva starts kissing him.

Ziva: Here, I think.

As it starts heating up

Tony: I (kiss) don't (kiss) think (kiss) we (kiss) should (kiss) be (kiss) doing (kiss) this.

Ziva: I know, but it feels so right.

Tony: Ziva, I don't want to rush this. Like I said before; I love you, but I want to take things slow.

At Tony's house

Little Abby's point of view

Hmmm, I wonder what he has lying around.

Tony's closet, nice clothes, an expensive taste. Got to remember that.

What's in here?

GSM magazines? That's just gross!

What's this?

_Ziva, _

_I am so sorry. I'll never know what I did, but I am sorry. I have stared at this piece of paper for hours, trying to write these things, but I never could find the words. I wish we could have gotten married. I was planning asking you, but it was too late. I already had the ring and all, just not enough courage. I even had permission from your father (Gibbs and Eli). But I was too late. So I guess why I'm writing this, is to say; I love you. I want a child or maybe four, but you'll never get this. I thought about sending it to your father, because I was sure he knew where you were, but I didn't trust him. _

_Ziva, I love the way you smile. The real smile that you put on for me, not the fake one. I miss you, Ziva. I don't know how many times I have to say it, but I do._

_Tony_

(You could see he had cried while writing it, because of the watermarks on the paper.)

I have to show this to mom.

OKAY, I HAVE A WRITER'S BLOCK SO I STOPPED.

REVIEW – BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH YOU MIGHT NOT WANT TO ADMITE IT, YOU LOVE IT.


	14. missunderstandings

SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A LONG TIME, BUT WITH SCHOOL EXAMS, MARCHING BAND AND SOFTBALL, IT'S BEEN HARD TO FIND AN IDEA.

THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SAD .

SADLY I DON'T OWN NCIS.

The next morning

Tony wakes up to his cell phone ringing.

Tony: Gibbs?

Gibbs: Tony, you're needed in MTAC in 20. Get over here, now!

Tony: Okay.

An hour later

Ziva: Tony?

She turns over and sees an empty space.

_I knew I shouldn't have expected him to stay the night. I am just a one night stand to him._

Ziva starts to cry.

3 hours later

Tony: Come on, Ziva, pick up! I don't know what I did to make you mad, but please pick up the phone!

Ziva picks the phone up.

Ziva: you know exactly what you did!

Then she hangs up.

xxx

Little Abby: Hello?

Tony: Hey Abby, can you call your mom and see whats wrong with her? She won't answer the phone, and when she did – she yelled at me.

Little Abby: You idiot! Where are you?

Tony: I just got out of MTAC.

Little Abby: You're an idiot! I'll call you when I know something.

xxx

Ziva: What do you want, Tony?

Little Abby: Wow! No need to yell at me!

Ziva: Sorry, Abby.

Little Abby: What's wrong?

Ziva: Tony. He thinks I am an one night stand.

Little Abby: Did he tell you that?

Ziva: No, but he left before I woke up.

Little Abby: I am coming back to the hotel. And mom? We really need to get a house or an apartment.

Ziva: I know we do. I am going to start looking.

REVIEW!  
>I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT STILL LOVE THE THOUGHT<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Little Abby: Mom, I'm home! Can you come over here and look at this?

Ziva: What is that?

Little Abby: Just read it!

_Ziva, _

_I am so sorry. I'll never know what I did, but I am sorry. I have stared at this piece of paper for hours, trying to write these things, but I could never find the words. I wish we could have gotten married. I was planning asking you, but it was too late. I already had the ring and all, just not enough courage. I even had permission from your father, both Gibbs and Eli. But I was too late. So, I guess why I'm writing this, is to say; I love you. I want a child or maybe four, but you'll never get this. I thought about sending it to your father, because I was sure he knew where you were, but I didn't trust him. _

_Ziva, I love the way you smile. The real smile that you put on for me, not the fake one. I miss you, Ziva. I don't know how many times I have to say it, but I do._

_Tony_

Ziva picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number, but it came to the voice machine, and she left a message.

Ziva: Tony, when you get this – call me! We need to talk.

An hour later 

Tony: Hello?

Ziva: Tony.

Tony: You said we needed to talk.

Ziva: Yeah, I did. Can you meet me at the park?

Tony: The one we always went to?

Ziva: Yeah, that one.

Tony: Okay. Do you want me to pick you up?

Ziva : Yeah, that would be nice.

20 minutes later  
><span>  
>Somebody knocks on the door.<p>

Little Abby: I got it!

She opens the door.

Tony: Hey kiddo, is your mom here?

little Abby: Um, no, she jumped off a bridge.

Tony: What? But I just talked to her, and she was fine a minute ago!

little Abby: Jesus, I was joking! Calm down!

Ziva comes out of the bathroom, sees the freaked out Tony and turns to Abby.

Ziva: What did you do to get him all freaked out?

little Abby: Um, nothing ... Can I go to Josh's?

Ziva: Is it fine with Abby and Tim?

Little Abby: Yeah.

Ziva: Okay, then you can go.

little Abby: Thanks! And make sure you two use a condom tonight, I like being an only child.

Ziva and Tony: What?

They look like they've just seen a ghost.

Little Abby: Hey, we all know what's gonna happen. It's very obvious you guys just had a fight, and now you're gonna make up.

Ziva: Go, now! Before I change my mind.

Little Abby: Fine, Bye!

xxx

Tony: So ... The park.

Ziva: Yeah.

The car ride was very awkward and quiet, except for the music.

Tony: We're here.

About 10 minutes later 

Ziva: Tony, sit. We need to talk.

Tony: Ziva, you need to understand – you're more than just an one night stand.

Ziva: I ... I am sorry.

Tony: I'm the one who's sorry.

Ziva: When I woke up, and you weren't there – I freaked out. I couldn't handle the fact that you were not there.

Tony: I was in MTAC ... Where did you think I was?

Ziva: … I … I thought you walked out on me.

Tony: I would never do that, Ziva!

He hugs her.

Tony: Come on, let's head back to my place. I have to show you something.

In the car, he was holding her hand, and he started to sing along with the radio.

This is the clock up on the wall  
>This is the story of us all<br>This is the first sound  
>Of a new born child before he starts to crawl<p>

This is the war that's never won  
>This is the soldier and his gun<br>This is the mother way to buy  
>The fall praying for her son<p>

Pictures of you, pictures of me  
>Hung up on your wall for the world to see<br>Pictures of you, pictures of me  
>Remind us all of what we used to be<p>

There is a drug that cures it all  
>Blocked by the governmental wall<br>We are the scientists inside the lab  
>Just waiting for the call<p>

This earthquake weather has got me shaking  
>Inside I'm high up and dry<p>

Pictures of you, pictures of me  
>Hung up on your wall for the world to see<br>Pictures of you, pictures of me

Remind us all of what we used to be

Confess to me every secret moment  
>Every stolen promise you believe<br>Confess to me, all that lies between us  
>All that lies between you and me<p>

We are the boxers in the ring  
>We are the bells that never sing<br>There is a title we can't win  
>No matter how hard we must swing<p>

Pictures of you, pictures of me  
>Hung up on your wall for the world to see<br>Pictures of you, pictures of me  
>Remind us all of what we could have been<p>

Pictures of you, pictures of me  
>Hung up on your wall for the world to see<br>Pictures of you, pictures of me  
>Remind us all of what we could have been<br>Could have been, we could have been

Pictures of you, pictures of me  
>Remind us all of what we could have been<br>Could have been

Tony: We're here.

Ziva: I think I would know, considering I used to live here.

Tony: Let's hope our daughter didn't make a mess.

Ziva: Excuse me? Our daughter? The last time I checked – she was mine.

Tony: Hey, she's half of me in her.

Ziva: Whatever.

He chooses to ignore this.

Tony: I promised I would show this – so here. Like I said before – I bought them every birthday of yours.

Ziva: Tony ...

Tony: I want you to have them.

Ziva: You have spent too much money on these jewelery!

He chooses to ignore this too.

Tony: And I have something you need to read.

Ziva: The letter? I already read it ... it's at my place ... Abby found it and gave it to me.

Tony: I am sorry, Ziva. I truly am.

Ziva: I am buying an apartment or a house. Abby and I are going to stay here, in the U.S., and I want to know if we can still be with each other, but not rush things … ?

The end of this chapter … Review – you know you love it! :)


	16. retierment

I haven't written in a long time. I haven't been up to it, I guess.

Don't own NCIS, sadly, but I guess it's a good thing because a 13 year old owning it might not be good. But IF I won the lottery, hypothetically, I would buy it!

**Gibbs' Retirement Part**

Ziva: Hello, Gibbs!

Little Abby : Hi!

Gibbs: McGee, Abby and Josh are in the back with Palmer.

Little Abby: Okay.

They walk to the back.

Ziva: Hey, guys!

All: Hey!

Abby: Ziva have you found a place yet?

Ziva: No, not for sure.

Abby: Okay … There's a house down our street, and it's only 2 blocks away from Gibbs', but on the down side – it's kind of far way from Tony's ...

Little Abby: I thought he was moving in with us …?

Abby: ohhhhh ...

Tony: Who's moving in with you?

Little Abby: You … right?

Tony: Maybe … Hopefully.

After everyone was there, mostly the team, Gibbs put the steaks on the grill.

Josh: Abby, want to watch TV?

Little Abby: Sure!

An hour later, Gibbs walk in to the living room. He sees Josh and Abby making out, and he head-slaps them.

Josh: Owwww!

Little Abby: Why did we get slapped?

Gibbs: No making out on my coach.

Josh: Is it okay if we make out on the floor?

The smart-ass question made Gibbs head slap him again.

Little Abby: Okay, you definitely deserved that one!

**Outside**

Abby: Ziva, what's going on with you and Tony?

Ziva: We're dating, I think ...

Abby: You think?

Ziva: Well, he already told me he loved me, and he told me about what happened when I left, and how bad it was. Abby obviously

like him, and he's really been trying ... But it's different ...

Abby: How's it different?

Ziva: Well … it seems too perfect ...

Abby: Do you love him?

Ziva: Yes.

Abby: My mother once told me it takes a second to say I love you, but a lifetime to show it. He's tried to tell you for over seventeen years!

Ziva: Okay, I get it; I need to tell him.

Tony: Tell whom what?

Ziva: Tell you later, babe.

**After dinner**

Tony: So what were you going to tell me?

Ziva: That I love you, and I want us to work no matter what, and that I am all in.

A breath taking long passionate kiss and their foreheads comes together.

Little Abby: Finally you told him! Took you long enough!

Tony: Shut it, Abby.

Little Abby: One question; can I call you dad?

Tony looks at Ziva.

Tony: Yeah, you can.

Little Abby: Okay, daddy!

And then she hugs him.

**At the end of the night**

Gibbs: Even though I'm not going to be the director, my door's still always open!

All: We're going to miss you!

Abby: Group hug!

**The end**


	17. loves forever

_So I just got back from band camp it was a blast this one time at band camp … hahalol if u seen amrican pie u understand the joke . sorry it has been a while sence I have wrote _

Tony: hey ziva do you mind if I take abby out tommarow to lunch

Ziva: sure you guys can go

Liltte abby: I am home

Tony: tomarrow were going to go lunch just me and you

Little abby: okay

Tony: ziva I got to go be back later

Ziva: bye love you

Tony: bye

Xxx

Gibbs: tony

Gibbs gives him a glass of burbon and has him sit down in the basement

Tony: gibbs I have a question

Gibbs: are you goin to ask it

Tony: I would like your permission to marry ziva

Gibbs: tony if you marry her I want you to promis me a cuple things

you wont leave her and if she leaves you run after her I made that mistake and in the long run it hurt me  
>keep it out of the office evan if I am retiring I still her whgat gose on<br>make sure you have her daughters permison evan though that probly wont be a problem  
>most of all be happy<p>

tony: I think I can do that

xxx  
>little abby : whyd u want to have lunch with me<br>tony: a father cant have lunch with his daughter

little abby; nope

tony: abby I want your permission to marry ur mom

little abby: yes yes yes yes

tony: okay so need help picking the ring out

little abby : okay let go then

xxxx

tony : what type of ring should I get her

little abby: how about this one it has 3 dimonds not to fancey but just enough and it is 14 carrot white gold

tony: that's perfect, may iget this ring and ingraved on it sweetcheeks

lady1: sure that will end up being 1499.00

tony: okay

little abby: when u going tro propose

tony: can u see if tonight u can sleep over joshes

xxxx

later on that night

little abby: night mom dad love you guys

ziva: so this dinner that u have been making when will it be done  
>tony: an hour now go get dressed<p>

xxxx

at dinner

ziva: this is beautiful Tony

tony: ziva (tony standsup) I love you so much(he gets down on one knee)it only takes a second to say I love you but a life time to show it will you do the oner in marrying me ziva sarah david

ziva: YES (starts to cry )

tony: hey why are you crying

ziva: I am so happy dose abby know

tony: yes I asked for her permission along with gibbs and they said yes pluse abby helped me pick the ring out

ziva: I love you lets go to bed  
>tony: it is only 7 oclock<p>

ziva I know

later on that night they made love to each other  
>i need more reviews and some ideas<p> 


End file.
